What if Caleb pushed Tris out of the way
by Futureheiress
Summary: A short one shot. What if Caleb pushed Tris out of the way? What if He had a secret? What if She? How does Four react?
1. Chapter 1

WHAT IF CALEB PUSHED TRIS OUT OF THE WAY?

One shot for now, but I may continue depending on how many reviews it gets. Please Review. :D :D XOXO Futureheiress

* * *

Tris's prov:

I was supposed to meet Four, Caleb and I were at the weaponry. I was going in, when I got shoved out of the way, and Caleb went through. "CALEB!" I screamed. I knew it was hopeless. There was no hope for his survival.

I walked away, before whispering a goodbye. I went over to where I was supposed to be meeting Four. "Tobias?" I whispered.

"Tris." I heard his voice, and I ran to his arms crying. "Caleb... He..." I sobbed. My family was gone. I had no one left that was blood, they all died for me...

"I know. I know." Tobias said trying to comfort me. "It's Okay." He promised. "I'm here." I looked to him. "What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"We're gonna rebuild. Start over." I nodded. "But first..." I looked to him, as he slipped down to one knee. "I know the timing sucks, But I love you Tris. I always have. You make me a better person, and make me feel like someone. I know we've been fighting, but thats the one thing we didn't fight about... Our Love. I know your family is gone, and It's forever gonna hurt, But I want to help ease it. Tris Prior, Will you be my wife?"

My Jaw dropped open, and I said "You're right. The timing sucks. But... Yes. I will Marry you!" He stood, sliding the ring on, and kissing me soft. "I love you too Tobias." I wrapped my arms around him. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't understand, why he would shove me out of the way... " I mumbled, as we sat on one of the few standing benches near the Dauntless sector. "I asked him too... I told him how I wanted to propose... I told him there was a possibility of you being pregnant... We were Careless... I would never have forgiven myself or him if you went in."

"I love you, and while I'm kind of angry at you, for telling Caleb to do it, I'm relieved... I didn't think it would matter if I told you before... I thought, our rocky relationship this passed week... I doubted everything... I knew I was Pregnant., but I thought... I am pregnant." "Then don't be mad at Caleb. Or me. I know I've been an asshole, I'm sorry... I'm so Sorry, I made you doubt, my love for you." I cuddled into him.

I knew our futures were gonna be unpredictable, but it was exciting.

* * *

-3 years later. Still Tris's prov.-

We rebuilded, and everything was right. We had annual elections, and had a democracy. Chris met a man, named Jemal and married him, and had 3 children, 2 boys and 1 girl named Will, Al, and Tori. SHe worked as a judge, and Jemal worked as lawyer. Caleb and My parents have been gone for 3 years now, and thanks to my husband it hurt less and less everyday.

Four gave up his nickname, and is going by Tobias again. He worked as a police officer, and I couldn't be prouder. I worked, as a police officer too. We met a girl named Abigail, who was a babysitter. She babysat Mine and Tobias's 4 children, who we named Evelyn, Natalie, Andrew and Caleb, after our deceased family members. We had no fear, now.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the last Chap. From Caleb's point of view, I'm gonna do a three year part, where he and his parents are watching over Tris.

* * *

Caleb's Prov:

"Four. Where's Tris?" Four looked to me and said "I thought she was with you!" I said "Oh no... SHe's gonna go to the weaponry..." Four said "Caleb... You have to stop her! I can't Lose her!"

I looked to him, and said "I will... But what's going on?"

I saw him take a deep breath before saying "I want to propose to her... I know We've been Feuding, but I do Love her..." I smiled at that. "Thank you, for loving her. I was worried she wouldn't find someone who can deal with her stubbornness, and carefree nature."

"My pleasure Caleb. I swear I won't hurt her." He responded, and I said "What else is going on?"

He bit his lip, and said "I don't know how your gonna react, but We've been on a sex drive before we got to that compound... and Well that one night in Erudite... we had made up... We were careless..."

"Is She pregnant?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. Getting angry wouldn't solve anything. "POssibly..." He whispered. "Okay... I am angry, about it, But I'm happy, for both of you. I gotta hurry though... Take care of her Four." I hugged him before taking off to the weapon lab. I saw Tris. "TRIS! DON'T!" I yelled pulling her back.

"CALEB! WHAT THE HELL?!" SHe yelled. "I know Everything. Okay? Don't." SHe shook her head and reached for the door. I had to think, and before I could stop myself, I pushed her out of the way, and went in myself.

I turned it off, right before I collapsed, weak and tired. "Well done, My son." A males voice whispered, and I swear I saw my dad's ghost. "Dad. Can I be done?" He nodded, and we descended into heaven together. I hugged my mom and Dad tight.

* * *

-3 years later still Calebs prov-

We've been watching over Tris and Four. It seemed as if everything fell into a system, A better system then the Factions. We saw everything Tris went through, and when it seemed like she was about to give up, which were 2 really bad ones, Was on her wedding day and the day she went into labor. Mom, Dad and I descended down and joined her, and kept her calm.

I was surprised by the names they chose for the triplets, I didn't expect them to name the kids after us. But in a way, I am proud, and honored. I know they have many trials a head, but I know she's got the strength to push forward. She's got Four at her side, as well as the kids, and Me mom and dad up here in heaven, ready to descend whenever she needs us. I saw her look to the sky as she whispered my name. I looked to mom and dad before descending down. I stood in front of her. "I love you Caleb... I'm sorry I didn't tell you enough... I am so Grateful you saved us." She said, still looking to the sky.

SHe couldn't see me, But I made a light breeze through her hair, as if to say I love you too, and that's what brothers are for. I then descended back up.


End file.
